


A present

by innocuous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Lingerie, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocuous/pseuds/innocuous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal decides he'd like to give a gift to William.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My very first try at fanfiction and the first time in ages I really sat down to write something coherent. I'd love feedback, as critical as possible and if this is utter rubbish please tell me, I will not be offended but very thankful.  
> Also it's still kinda short but I have every intent to keep this up and write more elaborately.

 He looked down on the fabric in his long, sinewy fingers, let it slide over the tips and inhaled its smell at last. Hannibal had chosen a composition of silk and lace in dark red and black colors, maybe a little dramatic, but he was sure it would compliment William’s skin and hair. He also bought him a new aftershave which would make for an interesting contrast to the lingerie. He put the fine material in the small red box he’d acquired earlier, laid the aftershave on top and sealed it with a discreet bow.  This dinner was promising.

Not willing to be late again, Will rushed through his little house in Wolf Trap, collecting scraps of clothing here and letting them fall to the floor unattended moments later. Utterly useless, he thought, he was utterly useless right now. He did not sleep the night before, lay awake staring at the ceiling, a complete victim of his own mind. He did get some sleep during the afternoon, for which he was actually thankful. But nevertheless it was the cause of his current situation. Obviously he couldn’t even keep appointments straight that were terribly important to him, the relationship between Will and Hannibal was still fresh and he didn’t want to ruin it right away. He knew how ungracious the man reacted to rude behavior. Hannibal would not hurt him of course, in fact he wouldn’t even scold him. But knowing the disappointment and seeing it reflect in the smallest movement within his mimics was enough punishment for Will, he didn’t need that. There must have been something about those unbelievably narrow lips or was it in the contours of these cheekbones? He couldn’t put his finger on it. A few minutes later, Will caught himself having ceased all movement again and thinking about the small crinkles around the familiar face’s mouth. Again. He almost slapped himself, it had to be possible, not to think about Hannibal for five minutes and just get his stuff together.

A car ride later Will stood in front of the large, intimidating house.  He still felt inferior and he still felt the need to run away, back to Wolf Trap, where safe isolation and his dogs waited. It had been so easier to accept a dinner invitation like this when they were just therapist and patient, he’d never had any second thought or insecurities then. Will just couldn’t believe he was actually welcomed, desired even. He could not imagine that this man behind the door would want him. He shook his head, chasing his thoughts and doubts away, he knew he would immediately feel better once he was inside, with Hannibal.

Naturally all of William’s tension melted away in the safe and strong embrace with which Hannibal greeted him.  Obviously he knew of William’s episodes of distress at his front door, but made a point of keeping this kind of knowledge to himself. Instead he enjoyed how simple it was to sooth him with small actions. William’s flushed cheeks and disheveled hair was a clear indicator for the rush the poor man had been in. He must have been asleep and awoken just in time to get to his door punctually.

‘Good evening, William.’, Hannibal said with a slight smile, touching Will’s chin with his right hand and bringing it up to look him into the eyes.

‘Hello Hannibal.’, came the reply, voice still a little bit shaky. Realizing that his eyes kept darting around instead of meeting Hannibal’s gaze, Will tried to focus and overcome his apprehension. Unwillingly he let out a small, almost bitter laugh. He was being ridiculous, he’d been intimate with this man, very intimate indeed, and still struggled to keep eye contact.

Hannibal didn’t mention it, he knew what William was thinking and did not intend to make him even more uncomfortable. “I trust you are hungry? I have already prepared the table, you might want to pour the wine, the decanter is on the counter.”, he said leading Will towards the kitchen.

Thankful to have been given at least a small task, he reached for the glasses and carefully measured some of the dark red, almost black wine into them. He gave one to Hannibal, hoping he would start drinking first so Will could too. He felt lightheaded and considering how hot his face felt he was probably flushed like a school girl, a few sips would hopefully level him out. “Thank you” Hannibal brought the glass up and breathed in, almost closing his eyes when he smelt the rich quality. Satisfied he raised it ever so slightly in Will’s direction who did the same. The first bit of wine went hastily down his throat until he felt the calming sting. It didn’t help at all, that he now was able to catch the first real glimpse of Hannibal. The man was immaculately dressed as always, fit for cooking in his bordeaux  button-down shirt and an apron tightly wound around his waist. The sleeves were turned up, and to Will suddenly, the bare forearms were very, very visible. He could tell every defined muscle apart beneath the tanned skin. He felt the heat from his face rush downwards to his stomach and immediately turned around to sit at the table. Embarrassed he tried to strike up a light conversation, well, as light as possible when the most topics Will could think of revolve around corpses and with the on-going case decapitation especially. 

Hannibal smiled to himself as he gladly joined Will in the conversation. He very much liked Will’s apparent fondness of his physical appearance just as much as he took pleasure in the man’s awkwardness. So easy to rattle, yet still intriguing. When dinner was ready he deliberately leaned close while putting it on the table in front of William, which earned him a few hushed breaths. He looked forward to the reaction to the gift he intended to give him after dessert. It would be delicious.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries his present on and it's safe to say that Hannibal has quite a good taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet really smutty, somehow it kept getting longer and longer. But it's a little bit and there's more to come, the two are almost there.  
> Still appreciate criticism and everything!  
> Oh and thanks to everyone who read the first chapter :)

Dinner took place in quiet, tense but not entirely uncomfortable silence. From time to time Will shifted on his seat and complimented the dish. It was some kind of delicately treated organ (he hadn’t been able to focus enough for the information to stick), alongside a salad which was doused in a fine, particularly sweet dressing. Most important part of the meal to him was the wine anyway and he tried to find balance between soothing his rioting anxieties and looming drunkenness.  
Dessert turned out to be white chocolate raspberry mousse and Will suddenly felt a lot better. If this man was to serve him chocolate mousse, however expertly executed and arranged, he certainly was human after all.  
Hannibal saw the stiffness in William’s musculature lessen as he finally unwound. He allowed himself to take a closer look at the man in front of him, still relishing the mousse. The posture unusually relaxed, although still a bit slumped by insomnia. Sadly, no glasses today. The hair hung curly almost to his eyes, not wet with sweat but in great disorder. No one else would have noticed but Hannibal, that William indeed had made an effort to look presentable. The plaid shirt was cleaned and not nearly as crinkled as usually, top button undone. He paused in his train of thought and tilted his head. When had this happened? He was sure it hadn’t been undone at arrival. He could see the red wine flush spread across William’s neck, slowly, up to the fringe of his stubble. He smiled into his glass.  
When Will had softly pushed his plate away, Hannibal stood and took both away: “Would you mind switching to the study? It will be more comfortable.” Will nodded and hoped dearly that he had not overdone it with the wine, but standing up he felt fine, even… cozy somehow. In the study, a room he had yet to fully appreciate for all the art and subtle splendor it bore, he sunk into one of the armchairs. It felt almost natural now to be there.  
After putting away the dishes properly Hannibal took the small box out of a drawer and went to the other man. He found him with closed eyes and sprawled limbs, a beautiful sight to behold. Silently as not to disturb the peace he placed the box in front of William on the table and got two different glasses and a bottle of amber liquid. When Will opened his eyes again Hannibal had already poured him two fingers of whiskey. When his eyes fell on the small red box his newfound confidence began to falter. “Why did you… I mean it’s not like…” He started, but soon realized he did not actually know what he was going to say anyway. “Just open it Will, it’s quite alright. Your pleasure is my pleasure.” He heard Hannibal reassuringly say. Unsteadily he undid the bow and opened the box. Inside he found a flask on a dark smooth cushion and he inwardly sighed relief, it could have been worse. This aftershave (after closer inspection) still probably cost a small fortune, but it was nothing Will couldn’t have handled in terms of feeling all too spoiled or anything too intimate. “Thank you! I really appreciate it. No more ship-on-the-bottle-aftershave for me I guess?” Will smiled and even managed some eye contact. “My exact intention, but I think you might have missed something.” Realization hit Will quickly, there was no cushion. He took out the fabric and looked at it mouth agape. What he held in his hands was probably the softest, most beautiful lingerie he’d ever seen. It was silky and laced, a black and red two-piece, unbelievably decadent. And obviously, for women.  
He produced a few noises that sounded suspiciously like a fish bubbling. Hannibal was amused by this, but didn’t intend to give Will much time to overthink: “Would you try it on for me William? I would like it very much.”  
“I don’t know it’s, I mean, isn’t this for, ah, women?”  
Instead of answering right away, Hannibal walked over to Will who still gripped the fine material and put a hand on his neck, pulling him nearer and kissing him with a sudden ferocity that left Will gasping. “Don’t you think that is a little conventional? It is yours now, so it is obviously a man’s attire.” Hannibal no more than whispered to his ear, letting the warm breath stream against his reddened skin.  
Will swallowed hard and took off to the bathroom before he could change his mind. After he had closed the door behind him, he quickly slipped out of his clothes and tried to avoid looking in the mirror. He couldn’t begin to wrap his mind around how he ended up in this one. Nevertheless, he could feel his body react to Hannibal’s touch, to his psychiatrist’s touch. He needed to stop thinking, immediately.  
When Will returned he had changed into his new outfit, also wearing the aftershave. His eyes fixed on the ground, he was painfully aware of his current state, no amount of wine or whiskey could help him there. What was even worse, he could feet his own erection form against the black silk. Will felt Hannibal’s eyes slide down his body, stopping at the crotch and going back to his belly peeking through the laces. Hannibal was still situated in the armchair, almost seeming to bask in Will’s physical presence. “Come here Will, stand before me.” He complied and stood near, between Hannibal’s knees. He had crossed his arms before his half exposed (was it even possible to feel more exposed while clothed than when naked?) chest and still kept looking everywhere except his lover.  
Hannibal pulled his arms aside and then slipped one warm and comforting hand under the laces covering his stomach. Will shivered slightly, not knowing why. Did he enjoy this somehow or was it the embarrassment’s doing? He almost reached out to push the hand now caressing his waist away, but found he didn’t exactly have complete control over his body anymore. So instead he just waited for what might come next.  
The psychiatrist took a moment to drink of the picture presented to him, the negligee hid almost nothing, but still enough to be tantalizing. Combined with Will’s decidedly manly (even if not trained) stature it did this man’s beauty justice. On Will’s chest Hannibal could see two small mounds forming the silk. The panty was, of course, too small to contain what it has been given, he had done this purposely. On both sides the testicles protruded a little and Will’s beginning erection tried to escape its silky confinement. Not yet, he thought to himself.  
Hannibal grabbed the hips in front of him on both sides and pulled them so close that his nose almost touched hot skin. He inhaled deeply, smelling the faint memory of the old aftershave and the stronger scent of the new one, his sense picked up the smell of William’s skin and a hint of sweat. For a moment he mused about how wonderful a bitemark would look right underneath the ribcage, but returned his attention to the man almost shaken with self-consciousness.  
“Will you please look at me, William?” After a few seconds of visible struggle Will’s eyes locked on Hannibal’s.  
“I would like to make sure you understand just how good this looks on you.” He said as he stood up, towering above the curly head. With a swift movement he cupped Will’s erection over the panty, which elicited a truly delightful sound from the aroused man.


End file.
